The New Girl in Town
by CaitCorinne
Summary: Adam meets the new girl in town and instantly falls for her, but what he doesn't know is she is only using him to cover up her true feelings that could wreck a relationship and a friendship.
1. Intro

The New Girl in Town

_Intro_

"Hey mom I'm gonna go down to the beach! I'll be back later!" I yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my skateboard and my iPod and took off down the street. It was the first day of summer and I was determined to make it great and have no one hold me back! I'm in Ontario for the summer because my parents are divorced so I'm with my mom this summer. I love Ontario, but Nashville is my real home. Nothing exciting ever happens to me ever.

I got lost in my music as I skated down the street and before I knew it I was flying off my board. I ended up landing on top of a guy who looked about the same age as me and he was really attractive. "I am soo sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I was freaking out so much that I almost let go of him when I was trying to help him up. He kept looking down fixing his ruffled clothing. "Ha it's okay! It's totally…" Before he could finish his sentence he looked up at me and blankly stared until he realized he what he was doing. "Um I know I don't know you, but do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? Oh and I'm Adam!" I was surprised a guy like him would want to go on a date with a girl like me, but I couldn't refuse the offer. "Yeah sure I'd love to! And I'm Skylar" We exchanged phones and gave each other our numbers. There very first day of summer has so far been the best. This guy had a certain charm that I just could not stop thinking about.

As soon as I skated off my phone vibrated. It was him already. _Hey meet me at The Dot at 6. Can't wait to see you there! –Adam. _He seemed really sweet and nice, but he also seemed different, different in a good way. I only had a few hours till then so I decided to head home. When I got back home my mom sat me down like she had something important and possibly life changing to say. Right then and there I could tell my life was about to change majorly even though I had no clue how or when that was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1: New Drama

**Hey I'm sorry I've neglected this story. I got an ipod touch and so I've started neglecting my netbook, but I am back and I am going to update this story as much as POSSIBLE! And sorry about the short chapter! I promise this will be wayyyyy longer! I'm really in love with this story and I hope you guys will be too! If you like it then please share it with other people please! And REVIEW please :) Thanks!**

**-CaitCorinneHeartsEclare3**

**P.S. I do not own Degrassi, but I do own Skylar! :D**

Chapter 1

"Does dad not want me? Why is he making me move here?" Its official I'm going to be attending Degrassi Community High School for the rest of my high school career. "Your dad got a job offer Europe and we both thought it would be best if you move in with me. And since you have duel citizenship it's really not that big of a deal. And it's only your senior year. Just think about it okay?" Even though I know this place pretty well, Toronto and Nashville are totally different. "Yeah sure mom I will think about it. Hey I've got a date tonight so don't wait up for me okay?" Maybe meeting Adam was a blessing in disguise.

After thirty minutes of digging and digging through my closet (which is where I keep all of my summer clothes) I finally found the perfect outfit consisting of my flowery high waist skirt, a white v-neck shirt, and some black low top converses. As soon as I got dressed I brushed my wavy bright (unnatural) red hair and put my make up on then ran out the door. Since The Dot was just down the street I decided to walk there because it was so pretty outside.

Once I made it there I saw Adam standing outside waiting for me. God he looked so gorgeous. "Hey Skylar! Wow you look great!" I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks causing me to blush. "Thanks! So do you! So it's been forever since I've been here well since last summer. Haha I come here a lot over the summer since there's nothing better to do!" He laughed as we walked in the door. "Skylar? What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming back this summer" It was none other than THE Spinner Mason my unofficial older brother. "Ha well change of plans! I'm actually moving here to live with my mom now!" We hugged then I went off with Adam to a table. "So you're moving here? Does that mean you're going to go to Degrassi?" I nodded. "Yeah I am, but I don't know anyone that goes there so I don't know how much I'm going to enjoy it." Adam's face lit up like a little kid's face would when they get a new toy. "You know me. I go there and I can introduce you to my friends. You will love them! Trust me I think you will love Degrassi. Well mainly because I go there! Ha I'm kidding." Oh, but he was spot on.

We ate and talked for quite a while until a girl walked into the restaurant causing Adam to become uneasy. She was very pretty and almost angelic looking; I could tell Adam sort of had a thing for her. "Who is she?" I asked. "Oh no one, just someone I used to like, but I'm over her." I nodded, then turned back to look at her. She looked at Adam with a look of sadness like she wanted him, but she couldn't have him. That made me more uneasy throughout the dinner.

"Hey I'm gonna head home now. I'm not feeling good, but we can hang out tomorrow if you want?" Adam looked at me with an apologetic look. "That's fine! I'm going to stay here for a little and catch up with Spinner!" We both stood up, and then he hugged me. The hug felt awkward, but I just brushed it off.

Spinner looked busy so I just decided to leave, but before I made it out the door I felt someone grab my arm. "Hey I overheard that you are going to Degrassi next year and I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Fiona Coyne! I have to go back to get the rest of my credits to graduate." I looked at her for a few seconds before I responded. "I'm Skylar Henderson! I just moved here from Tennessee." She seemed impressed, that I'm from there. "That's really cool! Is it all country in Tennessee?" All I could do is laugh. I hate getting that question. "Um no it isn't all country actually. It's mainly city and suburbs where I live." It's the truth thankfully. "Oh well that's cool! Anyways that's not why I pulled you aside. I saw you were on a date with Adam and I just wanted to let you know that he and I kind of have a thing so if you could not go out with him if you don't mind?" I thought he said he was over her, but maybe he was lying to me. "Sure that's fine! Hey I've got to go, but I will see you later I guess." She nodded and said goodbye. I could not wait to get out of there.

Once I got home I had to do some research on the whole "Adam and Fiona" situation. I discovered that they had a thing, but Fiona totally rejected him after she realized she just wanted a girl so Adam "moved on" even though he still had feelings for her. My friend Eli informed me on all of this. We had been friends for years, but I hardly see him. Eli had already graduated though, but he is going to the local university so he could stay near his girlfriend, Clare.

I laid on my bed staring the ceiling for a while until I felt my phone vibrate next to me. It was a text from Adam. _Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow? I could show you around town? –Adam T. __I didn't feel like getting into that mess quite yet. I don't want Adam to think I am into him. __Can't sorry my mom wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow. –Sky __Lies. I hate them, but sometimes they come in handy. _

_Am I already getting sucked in to the notorious Degrassi drama? I sure as hell hope not, but I've got my secrets. Could I the destruction of a strong relationship? Maybe…_

_**Ah so I left you with something to think about! I promise I will update this more and sooner! Please leave a review and share it with other people! Please REVIEW AND SHARE! Thanks! And sorry if this isn't much longer than the intro. This one is 1,009 words!**_

_**Much love3**_


	3. Chapter 2: The unexpected

**So please don't hate me, but I decided to take another approach to the story that doesn't really go with my original story line. Adam is still going to be in the story, but Fiona is going to be minor. Eli and Clare are going to be more prominent in the story now. So I hope you like the new direction I decided to take!**

**P.S. I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a blender! :D**

I know today is going be a good day because I get to see my best friend, Eli. Ever since I was little we have been connected at the hip. Always together. Always texting. But lately it's been different. He has been with his girlfriend all the time and he refuses to text me anymore in fear the Clare might think he's cheating on her. I miss him. A lot.

"ELI! Oh how I've missed you dear!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground in front of everyone at the Dot. "Sky! I've missed you too!" He said enthusiastically. He helped me up, but we stumbled all over the place until we found a table.

"So what's our plan for today? Go to the comic book store? Go see a movie? Go to the park? Take a drive in Morty?" he asked. I made silly thinking face just to make him laugh.

"Lets…..go to the comic store, then to the park then take a ride in morty! Sound good?" Eli smirked then grabbed my wrist and ran. "I've got a surprise for you!" he said. We ran for two blocks until we got to the comic book store.

He dragged me inside then stopped in front of the magazine section and picked one up. "LOOK AT THIS!" All of a sudden the magazine was open in front of my face to a store written by Mr. Eli Goldsworthy. "Oh my god Eli this is….this is…wow this is amazing!" I turned around and hugged him tightly. Oh this felt so right.

"I'm going to buy all of them!" He exclaimed. Eli picked up at least 15 copies of the magazine and handed the cashier some money. "Okay time to go to the park! And also here take some of the copies of the magazine!" I took a few copies of them and shoved them in the back along side Eli's stack in the back of Morty.

"To the park!" I yelled as the car started moving. Times like theses were moments I missed the most from my younger years when Eli and I spent every minute of the day together. When we would hang out with Cece and Bullfrog all the time. When my parents and Eli's parents were best friends. But my parents got divorced and I moved away. Eli and I stayed friends through the friendship of our mothers, but we reunited again.

"I miss our childhood. I miss hanging out with you 24/7." A wave of sadness instantly hit me. I could tell Eli was sad too. "Today is all about you and me! I will not leave your side all day. And tonight you can come and have dinner with Bullfrog, Cece, and I. They really miss you, but not as much as I've missed you, well pretty close. Then tomorrow we can hang out all day again. Trust me we will be inseparable again!" I smiled. "Sounds great!"

I could feel my heart rate speed up from the excitement of getting to be with Eli again. I could see the excitement in his eyes. Its amazing how a mood can go from depressing to exciting in as little as one minute.

We goofed off at the park for hours, swinging on the swings, climbing on the monkey bars, climbing up slides. It felt like the good old days again. After all the playingwe just decided to lay down on the spinning merry go round thing.

"So Sky, is it alright if Clare hangs with us tomorrow for a little bit? She wants to meet you!" I was silent for a few seconds as we spun. "Sure that's fine! I want to meet her too!"

We laid on the merry go round and talked for over an hour. Just catching up on each others lives. Reminiscing on the past. The sky began to turn dark as the horizon was colorful. "Well looks like its time to head towards home for dinner." Eli stood up and stretched. I caught myself staring. That's embarrassing.

Eli pulled me up from the merry go around with a little too much force causing our bodies and our faces to be closer than ever before. We stood there for a second looking at each other then he let go of me and walked away quickly.

Both of us quietly got in the hearse; the ride to Eli's was completely silent. Finally I broke the silence. "So what's for dinner?" I asked. "Bullfrog is making his famous burgers and Cece is making her crazy fried side dishes. The usual!"

We finally got to Eli's house, and his parents attacked me like I did to Eli earlier. "Skylar! Honey how have you been? We have really missed you around here!" Cece hugged me tightly then Bullfrog pulled me into a hug. I missed them so much. They were basically my second parents.

The dinner went by slowly with the various topics being discussed. It was nice because I felt like I was part of a real family again. A family that wasn't torn apart. But oh well such as life!

After dinner Eli and I decided to hang out in his room. I laid on his bed while he checked his email. The usual. I didn't mind it though because I just loved being with him. My best friend.

"So Sky, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Eli asked as he got off his computer. "I'm not sure! We could play a game or go to the club house like when we were younger!" Eli got an evil smile on his face. I knew he was planning something in the devious mind of his. All of sudden Eli bounced on to the bed with full force and landed right on top of me.

Our faces were an inch apart. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Without even thinking, my lips connected with his. A few seconds later I felt his lips tightening against mine. The kiss got deeper. My hands made their way to the back of his neck. Slowly, his tongue circled my lips then entered my mouth. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him down against me. I could feel his boner pushing against me.

Our hands explored each others bodies. Our tongues explored each others mouths. Our minds explored our inner thoughts. Piece after piece our clothing came off until we were down to our underwear. That's when I came back to reality, when I left my fantasy. My lips left his lips. My hands left his body. I jumped out of his bed and picked up my scattered clothing. Eli just sat there looking at me as he came back to reality too. He knew what we did was wrong, but I didn't want it to be wrong. I am in love with him. He is in love with Clare.

I left with out saying anything, or even saying good bye. I just left. I ran to the one place I knew I could get away from everyone.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know so I can decided on what to do! Got any ideas? Let me know what they are! ALSO if you are interested in being a beta reader for me for this story and possibly other stories let me know you are interested in your review of this chapter! If you are COOL you will review! Thank you! Love you!**


End file.
